User blog:LITE992/LITE992's guide to playing Recon (Rush)
Welcome to my little strategy blog. Here I will show you how to play the Recon, and be a valuable asset to your team. I play almost exclusively on Rush, so most of the guide will focus on playing Recon in that mode. Either way, I hope this improves your game. Role First off, know your role. What you can contribute to your team. Like the name suggests, your role is to provide reconnaissance. Considering you have long sight lines, a clear view of the enemy base, and are well out of harm, you're going to spend most of your time spotting enemies and communicating to your team. Spotting enemies on the second floor of the building your teammates are about to clear will most likely result in your teammates successfully clearing the building. You also have the ability to call in powerful mortar strikes and throw motion sensors that can greatly aid the team. As for killing, your long-range efficiency helps you take down unsuspecting high-priority targets, like an Engineer repairing a tank or a machine gunner pinning down your team. Location Try to pick a spot that overlooks the enemy base. Also remember to reduce your exposure but still maintain line of sight, this is helpful so you don't die because too much of you was showing. For example, if you are in a building and you want to engage an enemy standing on a hill, don't go up next to the window. Stay as far way from the window while still maintaining a line of sight through said window to the target on the hill. This allows you to engage the enemy while minimizing exposure, thus you won't get shot while lining up your shot. When it comes to defense, pick a spot overlooking your MCOM Stations. You will be particularly deadly if you can headshot the enemies planting the bomb. Watch out for enemy Recons, as they like to go for stationary targets like you. You can prevent an engagement from an enemy sniper by getting out the line of sight, while still being able to cover the MCOM Stations. While the most popular sniper spots are useful, they are often checked by enemy snipers. Try and find less trafficked locations stay concealed. Weapons Sniper Rifle Your primary weapon. Equipped with the powerful scope, this aids in long range spotting and killing. Depending on how you learn, bullet drop will be easy or hard to get used to. Eventually, it will become easy to compensate for. Best targets to take out are enemies standing still, and high-priority targets (see below). Shotgun/Thompson/Battle Rifle Used if you want to be closer to the action. I personally don't use these because I feel Assault does better with them, but you can still play aggressive. Pistol Backup weapon. If using a bolt-action rifle, fire a quick scoped or no scoped shot at your enemy before swapping to this. If using a semi-automatic, you can take a chance with the hip fire, or scope in if the zoom isn't too large for the close-range engagement. Tracer Dart Best used if you are far away from the action, where you won't be fighting the enemy at close range. It has no drop, but it does have a slower flight speed than a bullet. Mortar Strike Indirect fire support. With a cooldown of one minute, you're going to have to be accurate with this. Useful on MCOM Stations (especially if the building can be collapsed on it), stationary vehicles, Engineers repairing vehicles, vehicle spawns, MG nests, etc. I wouldn't use one against a Recon, but a bunch of Recons camping in one spot makes the Mortar Strike more useful. C4 Powerful explosives. Very useful against vehicles, structures and infantry. Motion Sensor Spots enemies within its radius. Can actually be thrown quite far, and have about the same trajectory as a grenade. They only last 20 seconds. Even if you are far away from the base, if you are elevated you can look up and send your sensor quite far down the map into the base. Try and get the sensors in high trafficked areas or near MCOM Stations. No matter the distance from your objective, throw motion sensors towards the objective or the enemy base to help your team. If camping with an Assault, he can keep you resupplied and covered. Targets Being the sniper, you are usually faced with the decision of picking which target to take out first. Seeing that your rifle has a slow rate of fire, always prioritize your targets. Here is a list of targets you should be concerned with (in no particular order). *Enemy Recons *Engineers repairing tanks *Enemies defending an objective *Machine gunners Usually, I'd go for the targets that are a threat to my teammates. Enemy Recons are a huge threat for you, since Recons enjoy sniping each other and since they usually stay still, making them easy targets.